In a Dream World, Actually
by randomklainer
Summary: Set in Artie's dream world from Glee, Actually. Jake and Ryder are douchey jocks who end up in a bros with benefits situation. But will feelings get involved?
1. Chapter 1

**SAB prompted for me to write about the Jyder storyline in Artie's dream sequence. I wasn't sure what they really wanted, and unfortunately they are a guest reviewer so I couldn't ask. So I had a go at it, but can probably continue it if you want me too. But I'll need some ideas.**

**I figure without the example of the glee guys, they don't have any choice to become anything other than douchey jocks. And somewhere along the line that became them swearing excessively, and using a bunch of slurs.**

The jocks were all huddled in a corner of the hallway, discussing their planned sneak attack on Kurt Hummel. Jake wasn't entirely sure how sneaky it would be, since they all had slushies in their hands, but he was willing to go with it anyway.

He noticed Ryder, standing on the fringes of the circle but looking beyond everyone. He was staring in the direction of lady boy himself. What was up with that? Was he secretly batting for the other team?

Jake felt his arm be jostled by Puck. It was time to go. And not a moment too soon, either. The cold was starting to burn Jake's hand.

He fell in step next to Ryder. The two of them were part of the second wave. The first slushies were just hitting Hummel now, and Finn, Puck and Sam were stepping out of the way. Jake pulled back his hand before forcing it forward, a technique he'd perfected by now. He took in the red ice that was now dripping down Kurt's front, his mouth gaping like a goldfish.

As they stepped out of the firing line, Jake held his hand out to high-five Ryder. Ryder responded half-heartedly, but he was still watching Kurt carefully.

Jake elbowed him sharply in the ribs. 'Dude, your gay is showing.'

'What the fuck?' Ryder seemed kinda outraged. 'I'm not gay.'

'Well, that's a relief,' Jake told him in response. 'I wouldn't want a fag for a friend. But why the hell were you staring at Hummel?'

Ryder was looking confused. 'I wasn't. I was trying to read the sign behind him. I know it starts with "Vote for" but I can't read the rest.'

'"Vote for Puckasaurus, the most badassest Presidentator of them all",' Jake read aloud. And ok, seriously, what was wrong with Ryder? How the hell could he not read that?

'Does Puck realise that half of those aren't even real words?' It was said with a sneer, as if he was trying to deflect Jake's attention.

'Pfft, of course he does. It's the whole fucking point.' And why the fuck would Ryder even question Puck's authority?

Xxx

Ryder had no idea what the hell was going through Artie's brain. Who in their right mind would suddenly break out into song and dance? Never mind the crap he was spouting beforehand.

He took the chance to glance around the room, really not wanting to have to watch this fuck-up. There was a really weird mess of people in here. Ryder couldn't believe that Artie actually invited Hummel here. And he was pretty sure he'd never actually seen that librarian chick outside of the library before. It's not like she was even a student.

He glanced across at Jake. He seemed way to into this whole thing. He was watching Artie closely, taking it all in. He even had a foot tapping along to the music. What the hell was wrong with him? Ryder was pretty sure he'd only ever seen Jake, or any of the jocks for that matter, pay that much attention to the Cheerios. And only when they were doing their sluttiest routines.

Ryder was pretty worried about his friend's sexuality now. After all, he had asked Ryder about it the other day. So the moment everyone started to disperse, he hurried over to Jake.

'What the hell are you doing, man?'

Jake scowled in response. 'What?'

'You enjoyed that way too much.'

A flash of worry crossed Jake's face, and he glanced around the room carefully. 'Look, can you keep a secret?' Concern building, Ryder nodded. 'I just – I really want to dance. I really wanna learn.'

Ryder laughed in response, relieved that it wasn't something worse. Jake's expression hardened at that. 'Well, why don't you take lessons?' Ryder asked.

'You fucking serious? Do you realise what everyone would say?'

'You don't have to tell anyone, Jake. You could just do it secretly.' Seriously, this boy could be so slow sometimes.

'But what if someone finds out?'

'They won't. I'll make sure of it.'

'Thanks, man.' Jake paused for a moment, looking unsure. 'Umm, if you want, I could give you a hand with your homework. I know you struggle with it.'

Ryder couldn't help but laugh at this. 'Since when do you do homework?'

'Since my bro needed a hand with it.'

Xxx

Jake had been nervous about his first dance class. But actually it really hadn't been that bad at all. He'd even enjoyed himself. It was over now though, and one of the other guys was introducing himself. He seemed nice enough, but Ryder was waiting for him, so Jake quickly excused himself, politer than he'd been in a long time.

He still wasn't sure why Ryder was picking him up. But he'd insisted on it, and Jake hadn't been able to argue his way out of it. He guessed Ryder just wanted to make sure he saw it through. He hoped that was all it was.

As they exited the building, Ryder started to speak. 'What the fuck is wrong with you? The class was filled with hot chicks, and you were flirting with some guy.'

'I wasn't flirting. He approached me.'

'Yea, and he was gay as fuck.'

Jake groaned in agreement. 'I know. Doesn't mean I'm questioning my sexuality though.'

'Good,' Ryder told him, clapping him on the back. 'Because that would be fucked up.'

Yea, Jake thought to himself, totally fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks SAB and CG85 for your helpful suggestions. I'm pretty sure I'll take all of them on board. It might just take a while for them to be used.**

**This fic is gonna be a few chapters. At this stage, I would think at least four, but I'm not really too sure.**

Jake was leaning up against a locker, waiting for Ryder to finish searching through his own. And seriously, that dude took forever. Jake couldn't complain too much though, because Brittany and Kitty were standing on the other side of the hallway. And he was pretty sure, if he leant at just the right angle, he'd be able to see up one of their skirts.

'Dudes.' Jake jumped at the sound of Finn's voice. 'Where were you two yesterday? We were expecting you down at the courts.'

Jake surveyed the group of guys standing before him, not really too sure what to say. He was just starting to stammer an answer, when Ryder replied.

'We were on Xbox Live. We team up with a couple of guys from Canada. It's a weekly thing now.'

'Oh, okay.' Jake was relieved that Finn accepted that so easily. 'But you'll be at Breadstix this afternoon, right?'

Jake was trying to think of his own excuses when Ryder spoke up again. 'Yea, we'll be there.'

'Great, we'll see you then.' And the group was leaving again. Once they were out of earshot, Jake turned to Ryder.

'Dude, what the fuck were you doing? We're meant to be studying today.' Ryder just shrugged his shoulders in response. 'Tomorrow then. No excuses this time, Ryder.'

Xxx

'Here.' Jake thrust a handful of paper towards him. 'I nicked these off that Asian chick.'

Ryder cast an eye over the notes, trying to decipher the words. 'I can't read these, Jake.'

'Wait, so you're serious? You seriously can't read?' Jake seemed far too amused by all this.

'I can read,' Ryder explained, trying not to get worked up. 'But it's slow. And it's harder when it's handwritten, or when the words aren't real.'

Jake nodded in response, seeming to contemplate this. 'So, would it be easier if I read this out to you?'

'Yea, probably.' Ryder leant back on his bed as he prepared to listen. Jake collapsed down on his front as he began to read aloud.

A while later, Ryder felt someone nudging at his ribs. He tried to push them away, but they moved lower, now digging into the space under his ribs. And, actually, that kinda tickled. He jerked away, trying not to laugh.

'Jake, what the hell was that for?'

'You were falling asleep.' He continued to attack that same spot.

Ryder rolled over onto his front, pleased to be able to thwart Jake. 'Yea, because studying for history is boring.'

'So, that's not my fault. I'm just the one reading this stuff.' He had a hand running over Ryder's back, trying to find more ticklish spots. Ryder really hoped he wouldn't find any. Because he didn't like being tickled. Umm, yea, that's why.

'You could always make it more interesting?'

'What, and put on a stupid voice. Fuck off. You should just be glad I'm helping you at all.' With a final jab, he found that original spot again.

'Ok, ok, fine. I'll listen this time.' He sat up, to prevent himself from dozing off again. He also wrapped his arms around his waist, protecting himself from any more attacks by Jake.

Xxx

The moment they entered Ryder's room on Monday, Jake collapsed onto his bed. It was comfy lying there, almost to the point that he could distract himself from the fact he was studying.

He felt the bed dip next to him, as Ryder sat down. Suddenly, he felt a fist landing squarely on his solar plexus. For a moment, he felt like he couldn't breathe. 'Fuck, dude, shit,' he managed to croak out.

He saw Ryder's eyes go wide, the concern rising in them. He was reaching out a tentative hand, placing it gently on Jake's bicep.

Seizing his opportunity, Jake forced himself upwards and around, pinning Ryder down to the bed. He leant all his weight onto his arm which was resting across Ryder's chest.

'Ok, shit, man, I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were faking.' The sentences didn't really go together, but Jake could see Ryder was starting to stress now, so he figured he wouldn't point it out. No, instead, he would just lean here a while longer, let Ryder get more worked up.

'Comfy?' He asked conversationally.

'Not really. You gonna move?' Jake just shook his head in response. He was gonna make this last as long as he could. Panic was starting to appear in Ryder's eyes.

Something about looking into Ryder's eyes made him realise the situation though. He was lying completely on top of Ryder. His thigh was between Ryder's legs. He could feel the pressure of Ryder's thigh on his own junk. And if he wanted to, he could easily kiss Ryder right now. And, well, the thing was –

Jake rolled off Ryder as quickly as he could. But he still wasn't far enough away, so he got up, moving over the other side of the room.

'So,' he began, trying to sound casual. 'I got hold of a copy of Friday's maths test.'

Ryder was sitting up now, frowning at him. 'We can't do that, dude. It's cheating.'

'Why not? It's algebra. You need all the help you can get.'

'Gee, thanks, Jake. I really needed the reminder that I'm fucking stupid.' He was hanging his head, looking particularly upset.

'You're not stupid.' He began edging closer. 'Your brain probably just works differently. I bet there's probably even some name for it.'

Ryder's head shot up. He seemed hopeful. 'You really think so?'

'Yea. If I knew how, I'd even find out what it is for you.'

'Thanks.' Ryder was smiling broadly now. It was a nice smile, Jake found himself thinking. He kinda wished Ryder would smile like that more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake was searching through the library, trying to find the appropriate part of the nonfiction section. He wanted to find out about learning disabilities, see if he could find anything out for Ryder. He didn't really know where to look though.

He wasn't really sure why he was even doing this. There must be better ways to spend his time. But the others all had football practise at the moment. Jake had been suspended for the next two weeks, and coach wouldn't even let him practise. And Jake was gonna hang out with Ryder this evening. So waiting around was best.

And he'd kinda figured that he might as well use the time to help Ryder out. Because he was starting to realise that he would do anything for Ryder. He knew the guy beat himself up about his intelligence. Maybe if Jake found the answer, he would accept that he really wasn't dumb.

As he rounded a corner, he spotted Kurt Hummel hunched over a desk. His attention was focussed intently on the work in front of him.

Jake had always thought that Kurt was super weird. How could a guy actually be interested in other guys? But he was starting to suspect that maybe he could see the appeal. Because he was starting to have some really weird thoughts about his best friend. But that didn't make him gay, did it? He really hoped not.

But if he wanted to be sure, the best way to find out would be straight from the horse's mouth.

Casting a quick look around the deserted library, Jake approached Kurt. 'Hummel, can I talk to you?'

Kurt looked up in shock, quickly covering what he was working on. All Jake could see was a flash of colour. 'If you must.' The tone was meant to be disinterested, but Jake could hear the nerves creeping through.

'You can't tell anyone about this, ok?'

Kurt seemed incredulous. 'And who would I tell?'

'Yea, whatever. Anyway,' he took a deep breath to prepare himself. 'How did you know you were gay?'

'I just did.'

'That's not very helpful, Hummel.'

'Ok, fine. When all the other little boys wanted to hold hands and kiss girls, I didn't. I wanted to do those things with boys instead. That's how I first knew.'

That wasn't really helpful either. 'Well, what if you were a teenager, and you thought you might be gay. What would you do?'

'You realise this conversation is ridiculous, don't you?' Jake shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't know. Find someone to experiment with, I guess.'

'Ok, right, um, thanks, then.' He started to slowly get up.

'I guess you're welcome.' Kurt looked up suddenly. 'But I saw you shoving your tongue down Kitty's throat the other week. I'm pretty sure that means you're not gay.'

'Yea, well, the label's not that important.' As Jake stood he towered over Kurt. 'And so you know, if you even look like you're going to breathe a word of this to anyone, I will locker slam you every day for the rest of your life.'

Xxx

Jake and Ryder had spent about half an hour working on homework, which was kinda a record for them. Now, they were lying across Ryder's bed, in opposite directions.

Ryder was just starting to wonder if Jake had dozed off when he spoke. 'It fucking sucks how neither of us get any action, even though we're super popular.'

'Yea,' Ryder agreed. 'I mean, I could probably get with Celeste, but I'm not sure any amount of action would be worth having to deal with her crazy.'

Jake laughed. 'I know what you mean. I used to put up with Kitty's crazy, and I didn't even get anything for my efforts.'

'I think the problem is just that girls are bloody insane.' Ryder felt Jake move at that. He glanced down to see that he was sitting up now.

'Yea.' He seemed to be being careful to appear nonchalant. 'It would be so much easier if you could just rely on your bro for this kinda thing.'

Ryder could feel hope rising in his chest. He had suspicions he knew where this was going. 'What do you mean?'

'I dunno, like bros with benefits. Y'know, making out and helping each other get off.' Ryder just held himself really still, not daring to believe it. 'Actually, never mind, pretend I never said that.'

Ryder really didn't want to do that. He pushed himself into a sitting position as quickly as possible, scrambling his way towards Jake. He didn't even give himself time to think before he was smashing their lips together.

It took Jake a moment to respond, but when he did – fuck. His tongue was instantly in Ryder's mouth, forcing its way in. The kiss was kinda aggressive, but so, so, so hot. Jake was moving his way forwards now, driving Ryder backwards. He let himself fall back down onto the bed, Jake hovering above him. He had suspicions he was gonna be getting off in a matter of minutes.

Xxx

When they entered Ryder's room, Jake was pushing him up against the door as soon as it was closed. This was kinda their thing now. In fact, the past couple of times, they hadn't even studied at all.

And ok, maybe Hummel was right, maybe he wasn't gay. But even still, he had found the answer he was looking for. Because doing these things with Ryder was absolutely amazing. It was much better than having to put up with the dramas of girls. Even if that whole conversation had just been an excuse to get the experimenting started.

Jake was holding Ryder's hands above his head with one hand, the other gripping at his hip. He was trying to work at setting their hips into a rhythm, but it was kinda hard to focus when Ryder had his lips attached to his collarbone.

As Ryder nipped at his neck, Jake let out a low moan. Seriously, he couldn't believe how good Ryder was at this shit. Sure, he'd had expectations, that was half the reason for this anyway, but Ryder blew all those out of the water.

Jake let go of Ryder's hands, using his now free hand to grab at Ryder's hair. He tugged him away from his artwork, rejoining their lips in a kiss that was all teeth and tongues.

Fuck, that was good.

**SAB, I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to use all your suggestions. At this stage I'm not really sure where the Puck idea would fit in. But I'll give it a go.**

**I'm real pissed off at this website at the moment. The emailing is down and it means I have to go searching out reviews and updated stories for myself. Am I the only one having issues?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is gonna be longer than the four chapters I originally thought. Not sure how long though. Guess time will tell.**

**Big thanks to CG85 who listened to my problems and came up with awesome suggestions. And SAB for suggesting things as well. I think I've gotten most of them included now, but I'm not sure I'd manage to get anymore. So yea.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

When they pulled up at Jake's house after dance class, Jake mumbled something about the two of them playing Xbox. Ryder quickly agreed, figuring he didn't have anything better to do.

They had the house to themselves, and they settled themselves in the lounge, with the volume way too loud. Ryder managed to play the game for twenty minutes, but he was finding it really hard to concentrate, knowing that Jake was right there. Judging by the way he was playing, Jake was having the same problem.

Ryder switched the console off, scrambling his way over the couch towards Jake, who seemed confused.

'What the hell are you doing?'

Ryder didn't answer. Instead he just straddled Jake, shoving him back against the couch as he connected their lips. Jake didn't protest, but he wasn't very enthusiastic either. At least, not as much as usual. Ryder was actually having to drive the action this time. Jake just let his mouth be plundered, hands gripping weakly at Ryder's thighs.

When the effort got too much, Ryder pulled away. 'What the fuck's your problem?' Jake didn't reply, so Ryder attached himself to Jake's jaw, nipping and sucking harshly.

After a while, Jake spoke, pausing in the middle to let a moan rip from him. 'There's a-a recital this weekend. And-and the teacher – I've been asked to take over the lead part.'

Ryder pulled away briefly, annoyed. 'And that affects this how?'

'It's just, what if I fuck it up?'

'It's a fucking dance recital. Who cares if you mess it up?' Ryder found Jake's mouth again, using the advantage of surprise to suck Jake's tongue into his own mouth. He was pleased when Jake finally responded, moving his hands to Ryder's arse to tug him closer.

A couple of minutes later, and Ryder had pretty much lost the ability to think when Jake pulled away. 'Will you come watch?'

It took Ryder a moment to figure what he was talking about, but he just mumbled an agreement before moving back in.

The next thing he was aware of was the sound of a key in a lock, and suddenly he found himself spread-eagled on the floor, Jake having shoved him off his lap.

Xxx

Jake peered out around the curtain, surveying the crowd. Matthew was standing next to him. After introducing himself at Jake's first lesson, he seemed to have decided the two of them were friends. Jake couldn't be bothered to disagree.

'I see your boyfriend's here,' Matthew commented. Jake turned to him in shock, all thoughts of nerves leaving him.

'What the fuck?'

'Y'know, the guy who drops you off for every lesson. It's kinda obvious you're dating.'

'Ryder's not my boyfriend.' It didn't come out as forcefully as he'd intended.

'Reeally?' The word was dragged out. Matthew continued before Jake could argue further. 'Because he's sitting in the only seat you reserved. You invited him, but not your mom? Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you like he wants to fuck you.'

Jake smirked at this. 'He probably does.'

'And by the way you look at him, I can tell you wanna make love to him.' He was the one smirking now, even as he turned and walked away. Jake didn't really notice though. He was too busy repeating Matthew's words to himself. Sure, he wouldn't mind fucking Ryder, he guessed, but it'd be like everything else they did. Aggressive, rough, all about the physicality. There wouldn't be any love making. Because that would suggest there were feelings involved.

Xxx

Ryder and Jake were on the bleachers, making out. But something was wrong. Why was Jake wearing a Cheerio's uniform? And why were they kissing like this, all soft and gentle? Actually, more to the point, why didn't they do this more often? It was nice, having Jake's fingers intertwined with his own. And it was kinda amazing, how much love Jake could show through a kiss.

After teasing him with a hint of tongue, Jake pulled away to stare into Ryder's eyes. This was the moment, Ryder knew it. He took a deep breath, trying to summon all his courage.

'Umm, so, Jake, would you – would you maybe be my boyfriend?'

Jake just looked at him for a moment, before bursting out laughing. 'Why would I wanna do that?' He continued laughing, getting louder and louder, the sound building up. Ryder shut his eyes, not able to handle it any longer.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in complete darkness. It took him a moment to work out where he was. But of course, it was just a dream. He was tucked up safely in his bed.

It was just as well it was only a dream. Because that was some seriously fucked up shit. The only thing in that whole dream that was realistic was Jake's reaction in the end. Because Jake would never actually be interested in him. He'd spent too long pretending that he didn't give a fuck about anything. Now he would believe that he really didn't care, whether or not that was the case.

Not that it mattered at all. Because there weren't any feelings involved in their arrangement. It was all about getting pleasure. There was nothing soft and sensual about what they did. No, instead it was about bruising pressure, and demanding forcefulness. And Ryder preferred it that way.

So if he was gonna jerk off now, that was what he was gonna think about. Not any romantic lovey-dovey shit. Because that was way too sickening to be of any use.

Even if memories from the dream kept sneaking their way in.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryder threw his bag in the corner when he entered his room, before seating himself carefully on the edge of his bed. There was a history test coming up, so he kinda felt like they might be gonna study for that today.

When Jake settled himself carefully down next to him, he was sure that must be the case. He dragged a hand through his hair before turning to face Jake. 'I really can't be fucked studying today.'

Jake just shrugged in response. 'So don't then.'

'But the test – ' He didn't try to argue too hard though. Because if they weren't gonna study, he knew exactly what was gonna happen.

'We'll just bullshit our way through it.' Jake still didn't move, just stared down at his hands on his knees.

Ryder was sick of waiting now though. He turned himself on the bed so that he was facing Jake, before shuffling forward until they were pressed close. He tilted his head down so he could kiss Jake, relieved when Jake turned his head so they could kiss more effectively. He nipped at Jake's lower lip, shoving his tongue into his mouth when Jake opened it in protest. They were almost back to their usual urgency, the messy aggression of teeth and tongues.

That changed in an instant though. Suddenly, Jake was lifting a hand to cup Ryder's face, thumb running gently back and forth over his cheek. It was so deliberate, so caring, that it shocked Ryder into stillness. What the fuck was Jake doing? Jake didn't seem to notice his reaction though, because he continued to kiss Ryder feather-light, lips moving at a much slower pace than usual.

Not knowing what else to do, Ryder matched Jake's gentleness. He wrapped an arm around Jake's back, holding him secure but not too firm. The other hand found its way to Jake's knee, fingers running lightly over faded denim. He felt himself sigh into the kiss, his body's reaction to the calmness and the sweetness of it all. He could feel Jake smiling in response.

Ryder had to admit that this was actually nice, nicer even than when he'd dreamt about it. Having Jake kiss him this way, it felt like Jake was focussing on making him happy, instead of on taking whatever pleasure he could get for himself. He would like to think that he could do the same for Jake.

Jake pulled away then, placing one last kiss to the corner of Ryder's mouth as he let his hand drop to his side. 'We really should study, dude.'

Ryder really, really didn't want to do that. That would involve thinking. He would much rather do something that didn't involve thinking.

Not giving him a choice in the matter, Ryder grabbed the hem of Jake's shirt. He forced it up, over his head, before taking the chance to attach his lips to Jake's chest. His hands roamed over Jake's abs, fingers digging into dents. He could feel Jake's chest reverberate as he moaned.

'Fuck Ry- just – fuck that's so good.' Jake had a hand on the back of Ryder's head now, pulling him down as he fell back against the bed. Ryder used his mouth to explore Jake's chest; nipping, sucking and marking. It was back to their usual pace. Ryder flicked his tongue over a nipple before pulling away slightly.

'Surely this fucking beats studying, man?'

He reattached his mouth immediately, so when Jake answered it was shaky and breathy. 'Y-y-yea.' Silence fell back over them, only filled by needy whines and desperate moans, all while Ryder continued his demanding exploration of Jake's body.

Xxx

Jake didn't know what had gotten into him the other day. He didn't have a clue what possessed him to kiss Ryder like that. Why would he want to change things? They were already amazing the way they were. So why was he treating Ryder like he cared about him? And why did he like it so much?

This was all Matthew's fault. He was sure of it. Matthew had put ideas in his head and now it was making him act weird.

These thoughts were gonna drive him mad. He needed to work out what the fuck was going on. And there was only one person he could turn to.

He found Puck in the locker-room, relieved when no one else seemed to be around. 'Bro, can I talk to you about something?'

Puck looked up from where he was pumping iron. 'Sure, dude. What's up?'

'I just – I need your advice about sex.'

Puck let out a laugh at that. 'Well you definitely came to the right guy. The Puckasaurus knows a thing or two about sex. What do you wanna know?'

'I just – have you ever – are there ever feelings involved when you fuck a girl?' He watched Puck carefully as he spoke, nervous about how he would react.

'Sure, I suppose.' Puck shrugged as he spoke. 'I definitely cared about Quinn. Why, bro? You falling for someone?'

Jake didn't really know how to answer. 'I – uh –I dunno. Maybe?'

'Well, have you told her?'

'No, I haven't. I-I really don't know what to do. Things were so much easier when I could just fool around for the hell of it.'

Puck seemed to think for a moment. 'I'm not sure about that, man. Sure, it's great fucking around with all the Cheerios. But if I had a chance to have something serious with Quinn, shit man, I'd jump on that so fast.'

'I don't know, man.'

'Well, think about it, anyway.' Puck finally put his dumbbells away. 'Look, great talking to you man, but I have to chase after Ryder. The little fucker owes me money.' He pointed towards the lockers, where Ryder was getting changed. Jake really hoped he hadn't heard any of that conversation. Because that would seriously fuck everything up.

Xxx

Ryder was surprised that Jake had come around to his place again. Obviously they were gonna be returning to their study habits now. As he searched through the mess on his desk, he was shocked to feel Jake surge into the space behind him. He was slipping his hands up under Ryder's shirt, running them over his back. His lips were pressing against the back of Ryder's neck. Ryder couldn't help but lean into the pressure.

Obviously this was one last time. One last time before Jake made his move on whatever chick he was crushing on.

'I'm gonna miss this,' he mumbled, as he let his head fall against Jake's shoulder.

Jake pulled his lips away, letting them hover by Ryder's ear. 'What do you mean?'

'I heard you talking to Puck.' Jake groaned noisily. 'I know you've got your eye on some girl. I know you're gonna fuck off so you can chase after her.'

'Shit. You really think that's the case?'

'Yea.' Ryder tried to ignore the way his voice wavered.

'Fuck, dude. I don't want some chick. I was talking about you.'

Ryder pulled away sharply, whirling around to look at Jake. 'Don't fuck around with me. That's not funny.'

'I didn't want this to happen either, dude.' Jake looked defeated. 'I didn't mean to fall for you. Just, let's just forget about this. I'm sorry, Ryder.'

Ryder hated to see Jake looking so pained. And, actually, he'd finally realised he felt the same way. Something about seeing Jake care for him, and then thinking he was gonna lose him. It had kinda hit him hard and fast. So it didn't take much of a decision to press his lips against Jake's sweetly.

When he pulled away, he whispered into the space between them, 'I don't want to forget about this, babe.' He leant back in to kiss Jake once again.

**Just one small chapter left to go. I've already written it too, so I'll aim to post it in a day's time.**


	6. Chapter 6

'Shit, dude, I don't think this is a good idea.' Ryder had him pressed up against the wall of a stall, sucking on the skin below his collarbone while rutting against him.

Ryder pulled away briefly to glare up at him. 'It'll be fine. No one comes in here anyway.' That was true, hardly anyone used this bathroom. But it didn't change the fact that they were getting off at school, and that anyone could walk in at any moment. Jake really couldn't bear the thought of any of the other jocks finding out about their relationship.

Then again, he really did want to see this through too. He threaded his fingers into Ryder's hair, feeling the way he hummed his appreciation. Jake could feel himself starting to get close.

Suddenly, they heard the shrill sound of the bell. Shit, that meant they needed to leave, right now. Practise would be starting soon, and Coach would be mad if they were late. Ryder realised this too, because he dragged himself away from Jake's shoulder.

After several moments of making sure they were presentable, they headed out into the hallway, making sure they kept an appropriate distance. Jake quickly spotted the other footballers huddled together. It looked like, yep, they were harassing some kid. Jake looked more carefully, not surprised when he recognised Kurt Hummel.

When they reached the group, they hung back, not wanting to take part. They'd agreed, both of them, that they would lay off of Kurt. Because it would be hypocritical to bully him for this. Ideally, they would stop the other jocks as well, but that really wasn't an option. There was no way they could change things that much. Not without everyone getting suspicious.

As the guys all headed off towards the locker room, Jake chanced a small smile at Kurt. He managed a grimace in return, his eyes darting between the two of them before a look of understanding appeared on his face. Jake hurried off after the others before anyone else could notice.

When they made it into the locker room, Finn was discussing some movie marathon. 'You guys coming tonight?' he asked when he noticed the two of them.

Jake was about to accept when Ryder beat him to it. 'Nah, man, we've already got plans.'

'We do?' He turned to stare at his boyfriend.

'Fuck yea, we do,' Ryder told him, waggling his eyebrows in an over-exaggerated manner. Suddenly, Jake knew exactly what their plans were.

And he couldn't wait. He'd been wanting to do this for a while.

**Thank you all so much for reading. And everyone who reviewed, followed etc, I really appreciate it. Big thanks to SAB who prompted this and gave tonnes of suggestions, and to CG85 who was my cheerleader and advice-giver throughout this. You're both awesome.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

Paste your document here...


End file.
